The Unstoppable
by wolfpackstories
Summary: Hey guess whos back with another story I know I put up another story of kim possible but that's on hold because I made this and I hope you all enjoy but be warned this is rated M for MATURE for sex course language and little violence and also if theres anything you would like to read please leave a comment im all ears for now.
1. Chapter 1

The Unstoppable

Our story begins in the mountains of gotham city while inside of a abandoned lair of dr drakken as the place was empty with nothing but destroyed equipment and machines but inside was a blond man sitting inside the lair as the man had tears coming from his eyes tears of regret and anger as the man then got up as he ran to a large opening caused by an explosion as the man ran near the edge of the opening but he stopped at the very edge of the opening as he screamed out KIM I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU OR ANYONE EVER AGAIN as the man started to emit a bright blue aura around him as he continued on screaming of every person that hurt him in the past as the man screamed in anger and rage as the man revealed to be non other then ron stoppable as his facial expression changed from his goofy and happy self to a hard and cold stare of a man that lost everything as the man dropped to his knees as he cried on remembering what had happened to him as he lost everything.

A few days ago

Ron and kim possible were sent to the location where he is now but it was fully built and not destroyed as they arrived on top of the building they snuck though the building though lasers bebes hencemens and locked doors but rufus hacked her way though the locked doors and unlocked them as they finnally made it to the main room where the mad scientist dr drakken had created a giant laser that aimed at city hall and as he was doing his ransom kim and ron interrupted his little call as they said NOT SO FAST DRAKKEN as he turned and said KIM POSSIBLE as everyone sighed as they thought (why does he act so surprised everytime she arrives) as he yelled out EVERYONE GET HER as the room was surrounded by bebes hencemens and shego who flared her hands and charged at kim as kim and ron were going in a fighting stance but kim told ron to go after drakken as he did so kim fought the mass of hencemens and robots as ron ran towards the mad man drakken started to arm the ray gun as he yelled out ITS TO LATE SIDEKICK as he pressed a button and the laser started to charge and as ron looked around to stop it he looked down to see a vast glowing blue liquid as he then thought of that being the fuel souce for the ray gun he looked around again to see a mini brief case that had armed on it ron ran and grabbed it as he started to ran back towards the barricaded blue liquid as drakkens was to busy preping his speech untill he heard the bomb was now armed as he turned around to see the briefcase ontop of his nuclear fuel as he then yelled out YOU FUCKING FOOL DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU ARE DOING as ron shugged and said no clue as drakkens face grew mad as he grabbed a laser blaster and aimed at ron as he then yelled out THATS FUCKING IT I HAD ENOUGH OUT OF YOU IF IM GOING TO DIE ITS GOING TO BE ME KILLING YOU as ron flinched as he said wait what as drakken was about to fire but was stopped as rufus bit his finger and causing him to fire at the ray gun as it let out an alarm and some of the nuclear liquid squirted out hitting the brief case causing it to melt insteadly as ron flinched as he was about to run but as the briefcase landed in the blue goop it caused it to splash and land around where he stood and caused the ground to melt and making the boy slip and nearly fall in the goop as drakken finnally got the rodent to let go as he then threw it towards the boy as his eyes grew wide as he laughed HAHAHAHA SO YOU FUCKING FELL IN HUH HAHAHA WELL I WOULD WAIT AND SEE YOU FALL BUT as he stopped the alarm went off again as he then said WELL THATS MY CUE SEE YA NEVER as he grabbed his stuff and ran as the mass of hencemens and bebes ran as did shego but she was wondering what happened to the boy as she ran off to her employer as kim was about to run off she heard ron yell out KP HELP as she turned around and saw ron was trying to get up from the hole with rufus trying to lift him up as he lifted his hand and gestured for her to help him up as she looked towards the exit and ron as she heard the alarms go off as she looked towards ron as she then said SORRY RON BETTER YOU THEN ME as she ran towards the exit as ron yelled out KKKKKKKKKKKPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP as he didnt hear her come back his eyes were wide opened as he was finnally all alone he was abandoned no one to watch his back as the liquid rose started to rose and ray gun started to expand as he turned to rufus as he then said rufus it okay just go as he had tears of sadness on his face rufus said no I wont as she continued to pull him up but with little effect as he then said then I guess this is it as rufus stopped pulling as she ran up his arm and hugged his face and said sorry as he replied dont worry little buddy it not your fault its kims as his eyes grew with anger and malice as he then said its always kims fault as he screamed KKKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM IIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL NNNNNNNNNNEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEERRRRRRRRRR FFFFFFFFOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRGGGGGIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEE YYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUU!as the ray gun expanded and blow up as a blanket of nuclear waste sprayed everywhere and covered everything even ron and rufus as the two screamed in agony as they fell down the blue liquid.

Meanwhile kim had just made it out with tears on her face as she heard the screams from her friend ron the pain from guilt and sadness started to get to her as she fell to her knees and collapsed as she then said im so sorry ron and rufus as she was cryed but stopped as she heared ron once more KIM ILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU and after that she heard the screams of pain from both ron and rufus as she had streams of tears come from her eyes as she screamed NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!.

meanwhile at the sametime shego punched drakken in the face as she had just found out in what happened to the sidekick as her face was covered in anger sadness and disgust from her employer as she continued to beat up the blue man as the man yelled out IM SORRY BUT ITS NOT MY FAULT HE FELL IN as she calmed down and stopped she then yelled out JUST SHUT UP AND LAND as he did so and landed ontop of a building in gotham city as she then yelled out NOT ONLY DID YOU NOT HELP HIM UP BUT YOU JUST WATCHED AND RAN OFF AND FOR THAT ILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU AND ALSO I QUIT as she walked off with tears in her eyes as drakken yelled back FINE THEN JUST GO ATLEAST TWO OF MY PROBLEMS ARE GONE as he flew off dodging the plasma blast that came flying from shego as he was gone from her sight she also collapsed as she then said IM SORRY STOPPABLE I COULD HAVE HELPED as she pulled herself together and got back up and walked off.

But little does everyone realise is that ron and rufus did not die but lived as rons body fell into the nuclear waste i did not disolve in to a mass of particles as it would normally would but instead it transformed his body as his body started to grow and expand and his muscles started to grew to as did his hair as he transformed into a new being so did rufus as her body started to grow and transform in to that of a humans thanks to rons dna pouring into the waste her body started to change into a longer and slender shape as her body started taking form of a short haired blond woman as their body changed and transformed the nuclear waste started to destroy the building as it expanded and melted the ground beneath as it leaked though and started to pour down from the building as it did the chamber that contained ron and rufus emptied and stopped their transformation.

After a couple of days of non stop pouring of nuclear waste the now abandoned building was condemed for being a nuclear sight as it had caution tapes all around it and was forgotten from the outside world.

after a couple of days passed by Ron awoke in the now empty container as he was now cold and naked as he looked around to see and enclose space as he looked around he found his eyes to a body of a naked woman as he got up but in his haste he leapt out of the chamber as if it was nothing in his suprised and now awakened state he landed just outside the chamber as he looked at himself he noticed that he grew as did his muscles and as he got up very cautously he got up and started to stumble to a window to see his reflection and what he saw he didnt believe he was now a six foot tall buff man but in a slender kind of buff and his hair was down towards his back and as he was looking at his reflection he noticed that his eyes glowed a dark blue colour as he shook his head in what was going on he started to have a flashback as the memories of the mission as he fell in the chamber and rufus was trying to pull him up and kim left him to die as the anger started to build up inside of him untill he ran towards an opening that was covered with caution tape as he ripped though them and stopped towards the edge as he screamed out ILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU KIM POSSIBLE AND EVERY LAST FUCKER THAT FUCKING HURT ME IN THE PAST as he dropped to the ground he remembered rufus as he looked around in his fright as he yelled out RUFUS WHERE ARE YOU LITTLE BUDDY in his haste he remembered the woman in the chamber with him as he thought for a second he came to a conclusion as his face grew grim as he then said thats impossible as he ran towards the chamber and looked down to see the naked woman the chamber was abit down that would break a leg if you jumped down but ron didnt care as he jumped inside and landed on the ground hard but he didnt feel anything as he regained his composure and ran towards the naked woman and as he then turned her around and saw a short haired blond woman with a beautiful face and features as he shook his head as he then said rufus hey rufus are you okay as he shook the woman as the woman started to move around as she finally started to wake up and saw a tall and handsome man over her as she pushed the man away as she blushed and yelled STAY BACK as she was about to run on all fours but slipped as she landed on the ground as she got oup she looked at her body but in her fright she looked at her hands and feet and they were not hers they were human shaped and as she looked down she saw two large bumps on her chest as she touched them to see if they were real as she was probing her new body ron was blushing as he saw the woman run on all fours and as she did so he saw her folds right infront of his face as he blushed rufus got up and turned around and tackled the blond man as she did so she yelled out WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME as she had her hands in the shape of claws as ron then replied as he then said nothing as he then caressed her cheek as she blushed and jumped off of him and got into a beast like stance as she then said THEN WHERE AM I AND WHO ARE YOU as the blond man got back up and said you are in a an abandoned lair of drakken and you should already know me rufus as he gave her a goofy smile as rufus face grew from angry to confused then to sadness as she remembers in what happened to the mission as she then leapt to the air and jumped onto ron who was now blushing as rufus screamed out RON YOUR ALIVE AND NOT DEAD as she cried ron shook off his blush as he then patted and tried to calm down his partner and best friend as he said comforting its alright rufus im alright as she calmed down ron then said you know we should probably find some clothes right rufus as she looks at him and stares down to and sees her new body ontop of his and she could also feel his limp man hood between her legs as she jumped and covered herself as she was blushing furiously as did ron but after a couple of minutes he walked up and grabbed rufus in a bridal pose as rufus blushed as she tried to push himoff but no luck as he then jumped out of the chamber as if it was nothing as she grew embarrsed to confused as ron landed ontop of the chamber as he then let go of rufus untill she was on her feet as he then said alright we should try to find clothes okay as rufus nodded as she blushed as her mind was wondering as she was now thinking she was now human and now that she was there was nothing stopping her from having ron as she was blushing as she was lost in thought but was interupted when she hit rons back as she looked up and said whats wrong well theres a room in here but its locked so you better stand back and as she does so ron kicks in the door and caused the door to swing open and as it did so they couldnt believe their eyes the room was full of in activated bebes weapons hencemens uniform both men and woman as ron and rufus looked at eachother and nodded as ron walked in the bebe activated as its eyes glowed bright and scanned ron as it then said confirming new master what is our new orders master as ron and became confused as he then said ummmmm your orders are to follow me and not kill me as the bebes then nodded as they all bowed as ron continued to walk towards the weapons and uniforms and as did all of the bebes followed so as ron felt like he was feeling uncomfortable he then said alright im sorry but your new orders are to find a room for me and rufus and search for anything like a weapon storage other bebes and anything that worth mentioning as they bowed and said yes sir and ran around the building as ron and rufus sighed with relief as they walked up and grabbed a uniform as ron was wearing a black male hancemnen uniform rufus was wearing a jumpsuit like shegos but different as it was blue and black as she put it on but felt some tightness around the chest so she let some of her cleavage show for her comfort and as they looked at eachother and liked what they saw as rufus stared down his pants and saw a buldge come out as ron was stareing at her cleaveage he felt his manhood stiffen and saw rufus was looking at his now stiffed manhood as he was about to say something he was interrupted by a bebe as they jumped from the bebe as ron calmed down as he then said anything to report as the bebe nodded and said yes we found another part of the lair that was protected from the nuclear wast and it contained a ten rooms that was barricaded and protected from the nuclear waste anthing inside worth mentioning as the bebe nodded and said two storage worth of weapons and uniforms one labratory one room with a bebe modifier facility wait a what as the bebe explained the facility was a place to either upgrade a bebe or change its appearance either a body modifier of skin modifier so instead of a robotic features it could be of an android feature as ron nodded as he then said that good to know as he blushed one work out and training facility and two master bedrooms (Ron:THANK GOD Rufus:DAMMIT) one charging facility for us bebes and three empty rooms that can be either modified or turned into rooms as ron then said well thats sounds great as he was sighing with relief as the bebe then kissed ron as he and rufus blushed as the bebe stopped kissing him they said WWWWWHAT WAS THAT FOR as the bebe then said were just receiving our reward as ron then said WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN OUR as he turned around to see a line up of bebes as he and rufus then said YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME after a half hour of kissing the bebes left to secure the now new base of ron stoppable and as they left leaving a blushing ron stoppable and rufus but she was jealous as they were being lead to the two master bedrooms but rufus had another idea as they made it to the rooms ron walked in as he did rufus hugged his back confusing ron as she said I dont want to be alone im scared as he then hugged back and said it going to alright as he gently escorted her to the other room dispite her disproval and as they opened the barricaded room to reveal a room that made their jaws drop as the door opened to reveal a room that had rons face everywhere posters cds blankets a life size pillow of himself on it as they looked at eachother as they walked in as they turned on the lights to reveal a certain black and green room but they didnt pay much attention to the green and black pattern of the room they were trying to figure out why was rons picture everywhere as they looked at everything rufus played something that was in the cd player as the cd played rons rap song as ron was feeling uncomfortable he turned around and saw a diary on the table and as he opened it he was feeling either embarresed or sick as he read a sentence of the diary as the sidekick was in the hands of the beautiful vixen shego as he yelled out her name as did she he immediatly closed the diary and placed it back and slowly stepped back and met with rufus as he then said yeah lets go back to the other room as she nodded but with a gleam in her eyes as she said yeah as they closed the door that would be in rons nightmares aswell as rufus and as they walked towards the other room and saw a giant queens bed that can hold upto ten people if possible as ron and rufus were wondering whos bed room this was as ron saw a picture fliped upside down and as he flipped it back up he was about to hurl his lunch as the picture showed DNAMY in a naked sexy pose that read call me next time loverboy with a set of lips to it as ron put down the picture for rufus to see as she did she immediatly puts it down regreting looking at it as she did she saw ron was laying down on the bed as he did so he felt rufus climb onto it and layed down beside him with her arms around of him as he wrapped his arms around hers he felt rufus move and felt someone kissing him as he opened his eyes he saw rufus kissing him as he was about to seperate rufus pulled him in closer for her tongue to slip in as he was finally slipping into the kiss he moved his tongue onto hers as their tongues danced together as he was feeling the love that was coming from the kiss so did rufus as she let go of him he blushed as he then said rufus what was that for as she blushed as she said I was waiting for so long to do that but since I was a rodent I couldnt do this or this as she grabbed ron and rolled untill she was ontop she could feel his manhood rubbing against her new human folds and I always wanted to mate with you as partners as ron blushed getting the gist of it all he closed his eyes as he opened them and said you know if you were human as you are now I would have asked you out as she laughed yes but now that I am I dont want to date now but as she lowered herself untill her face was infront of the buldged as she unzipped his pants and took them off as she then lowered his boxers to reveal a nine inch penis right infront of her as she then grabbed the shaft and slowly started to stroke his shaft as he moaned sofly as he then said rufus bbbbut as she continued by licking the tip as he flinch and started to moan more as she started to place his head inside of her mouth and as she did ron was covering his face as his face turned red as he squirmed while she continued and started to lower her head until she had half of it in her mouth as she then started to bob her head back and forth causing ron to moan and move causing rufus lower lips to squirt out more fluid as she continued to bob her head untill ron ejaculates in her mouth as he did rufus drank all of the liquid that rons penis was squirting out she then slowly pull her head back making sure she was getting every drop of his love juice and as she did ron was sighing from his ejaculation and as he gained back his composure he felt rufus kissing the tip of his manhood as he continued to moan as he became hard again for rufus who was happy as she started to climb up rons new and improved body and she couldnt lie but she loved how his body felt every muscle and as she climbed to his face she couldnt get over how he looked but as he was tired she wasnt as she stroked rons now erect manhood again as she placed her folds on top of his and as she did rrrufus iiim a vvvvirgin as she smiled as she then said I know me too as she lowered her breaking their virginities as she moaned and screamed from the sudden pain as her folds streched and ripped for her beloved master and now lover Ron as she now had tears coming from her eyes ron was now feeling rufus folds taking in his manhood and massaging it as he felt the warmth and every fold of muscle that seemed to move everytime he moved as he felt a liquid fall onto his chest he looked down and saw rufus was crying from the pain and pleasure as ron carressed her cheek to show her it was okay and as she felt the hand on her face she felt the pain started to go away as she then felt ron grabbed her and turned her body around as gently as he could as she was now on the bottom and he was now ontop as she was now blushing he then kissed her as she felt ron wanting to move so badly as she parted from the kiss as she then said its okay as he then started to move his hips back and forth as he did so rufus was feeling the pleasure and the pain was now gone as she stared into the eyes of her beloved master as she then said go faster and deeper if you want as she smiled without a second to lose he did so as he moved faster kissing rufus and as his hips moved faster she knew he was close as she felt his penis pulsing with his love juice and ron felt that she was close because he felt her folds grabbing on to him as hard as it could as he was holding it in he felt a hand touch his face as rufus grabbed onto his face as she then said come with me as he sped up once more for the final lap and within a few seconds ron realsed his seeds deep inside of rufus as she felt his seeds coming inside of her folds she moaned and screamed out his name as she came and as she did so she heard ron scream out her name as he came inside of her and what seamed like minutes of non stop pouring rufus felt his penis started to go limp inside of her and felt his love juice slip out of her and as it did she now had tears of happiness in her eyes as her dreams of having ron as her first and as her mate had come true as ron also had tears come from his eyes as he finally found a woman that was meant for meant him and him alone as they layed their hugging eachother through out the night without realising the glowing eyes of the bebe that recorded in what they had done and trying to understand in what they had done and what was the powerful emotion that they gave out as it looked over the tape once more and heard rufus said the word mate and as it looked though the internet in mate.

1. One of a matched pair: the mate to this glove.

2. A spouse.

3. a. Either of a pair of animals or birds that associate in order to propagate.

b. Either of a pair of animals brought together for breeding.

4. a. A person with whom one is in close association; an associate.

b. Chiefly British A good friend or companion.

c. A person with whom one shares living quarters. Often used in combination: advertised for a new flatmate.

5. A deck officer on a merchant ship ranking next below the master.

6. A U.S. Navy petty officer who is an assistant to a warrant officer.

oh this is interesting oh there are more

v. mat ed, mat ing, mates

.  
1. To join closely; pair.

2. To unite in marriage.

3. To pair (animals) for breeding.

.  
1. To become joined in marriage.

2. a. To be paired for reproducing; breed.

b. To copulate.

as the bebe continued to look though the internet for the word mate as it did the other bebes also looked though it since they were one mind and thought of one conclusion that their master Ron Stoppable word be their mate and as they all confirmed this ron felt a sudden chill run down his spine as did rufus.


	2. OH MY BEBE!

The Unstoppable chapter 2

From duck to dusk Ron had awoken with rufus in his arms thanking god that what happened last night wasnt a dream and as he got up while wearing nothing so he was naked and as he got up to use the bathroom as he walked inside the bathroom and as he started to piss in the toilet he felt a pair of hands wrap around his body and lowered to his shaft as ron was still abit drousy he then said oh so your ready for round two alright just hold on a second as he finished pissing and spun around to embrace the figure and to his surprise he saw rufus outside of the door with her hands pointing out and jaw wide opened as he then looked down to see a bebe returning the hug with an expressionless face on her face as ron let go as he and rufus both shouted out WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON as the bebe let go as it then said said what is wrong is this not how you mate master as ron was standing beside ron as he then said you can stop calling me master its only ron alright and how do you know the word mate as he stopped as he stared into rufus eyes as he then said silently and grimly as they both turned their heads and looked at the bebe as they both said grimly you didnt see us mating did you as the bebe nodded and said yes we were worried when you screamed out so we snuck inside and saw what you two were doing and as rons misstriss said the word mate we are were looking up the word mate when ron and rufus heard this they had a grim look in their faces because not only were they watched but they now had an army of bebes trying to mate with ron as ron then said uhhhhhh how can you mate if you lack the female reproduction organas rufus saw what he was getting at as she too then said yeah you cant mate unless you have a vagina as the bebe tilted her head as she then said is it a requirement to have one as they both nodded hopping that this would work and as the bebe thought and talked with her sisters telepathically they came to a conclusion as the bebe then said is the organ the only requirement or is there anything else as rufus and ron thought as rufus then said yeah ummmm you cant be mates unless you have the emotion to love and feel as the bebe then said our emotions were deactivated why as ron spoke as the bebe replied and said because our creator drakken told the origional hive that emotions were a defect of humanity and that he wanted us to be the perfect warrior and he also said that having emotions can be a hazard how so said rufus as the bebe then said he didnt say all he said was that he didnt want to feel a woman wrath like he felt everyday as both ron and rufus both looked at eachother and said shego as they sighed ron then said well im not drakken so im telling you that you can activate your emotions because I have nothing to fear aslong as you are both loyal and trustworthy as the bebe nodded very well as all of the bebes turned on all their emotions on the bebes face now had a smile and her emotions as the bebe then said it is done ron now is their anything else that you require for us to be your mates as ron blushed as he then said oh well that great because I always thought that you all didnt have emotions but he then looked towards rufus as she smiled and said but you all have the same personalities as the bebe tilted her head as it then said what do you mean as ron now getting where rufus was going he then said well you cant be my mates if all of you are the same am I right as the bebe thought for a second as did her sisters they all wonder what the word personalities was so they looked up the internet (not typing it to long and I dont feel like it lol so skip) as ron and rufus loked at each other with grins of happiness on their faces thinking that they won untill the bebe spoke It is done WHAT as both ron and rufus both said but you sound the same as ron said but the bebe replied yes because you know me as this but hench forth I shall be known as angel and my other sisters are searching and choosing new personalities as we speak with now a sad and gloom look appeared on their faces as ron then said with desperation hoping that this would change their mind he then said but you cant be my mates if you all look the same as the bebe tilted her head as she then said how so I mean you all look the same same hair cut same body and the same features and rufus butted in and said yeah and the same breast as they were hoping that this would work but to their displeasure the bebe replied and said oh if thats the case then we can change our selves to the personalities that we choosed as ron and rufus then said HOW with the bebe modifier as the bebe then ran off to the machine leaving the now confused ron and rufus as they both looked at other and said WHAT HAVE WE DONE as they to ran out of the room wearing nothing as they did not care becausr they had to find the bebes and try to stop them but they had no idea where the room was and to their dismay it was on the fifth floor of the underground facility and they were on the first floor looking though room after room after what felt like an hour they finally came to the fifth floor and to their dismay the saw a room illumanating with electricity as they ran towards the room they saw the last bebe changed into a beautiful naked japanese woman as the woman opened her eyes as she bowed and said its a pleasure to meet you ron san when she said this a horde of naked woman ran infront of ron as they either said hiya hello bowed and hugged him and the shy hello as ron blushedas they tackled him as they all shouted SO CAN WE NOW BE YOUR MATES as they all blushed and with tears coming from their eyes in the hope of him saying yes as they waited an answer rufus who was now on her knees in defeat waving a white flag but as she did so she smiled and said if she was going to be rivaled by a mass of beautiful woman then she will rise up and serve her master ron as the head mistriss as she walked up to ron who was confused and blushing as he felt a pair of hands grab his head and felt the persons breasts and as he turned around and saw rufus who then said well we did say if they did this you would be their mates as he was about to protest untill rufus kissed him but just make sure that I will be your number one lover alright as he nodded as he heard a bebe then said then i'll be his second third forth as the number went on untill the seventyth one shouted out as ron then got up as the bebes and rufus hugged him as he then said fine I Ron Stoppable will be your mates as they all cheered as they all hugged him with tears in their eyes as ron couldnt believe in what has happened in the last couple of days as he said man what a morning am I right as rufus laughed both of their stomachs growled ron got up as he then said right first off time to eat and get ready with our new lives as a bebe pouted and said awwwww but I thought we were going to mate as she sighed as ron then said well you cant exactly mate on an empty stomach as the bebe stomach growled as she blushed and nodded but not after ron said wait you gals get hungry as he gave out a confused look as did rufus as one of the bebes spoke out yes ron as ron turned as he smiled and said oh hey angel and really as gave out a goofy smile as angel blushed and said thank you for remembering my name as ron nodded and said no problem as she continued yes our creator created a stomach like organ in all of us to act as an energy reserve as ron got the gist of that and said really can you taste at all as one of them sighed and said yes we can but we turned it off because our creator gave us ugh nasty food as ron gave out a sad lok as he then really well we cant have that now can we as gave out a smile as he then said well you can all turn it back on because im about to show you what real food taste like as all of the bebes stood up and cheered and celebrated as ron and rufus walked to the massive kitchen that they found when they searched for the bebes as they walked off with the bebes right behind them.

Meanwhile its been a week since kim left ron and rufus to die and as she did so it left her heart broken as she skipped school for a week and she didnt take a shower for three days and her hair was a mess because she spent the week crying her eyes out as she was in the same pajamas for the past week her parents friends came to her house and tried to ask her to continue on but she couldnt not when she let ron and rufus die because at that time she thought it was better if was them then her bit now it wasnt she now wished that it was her instead of them because now his family hate me because of what they saw on the news when she announced the death of ron and rufus and the press said that she was more important then ron and his death meant nothing now they wonder who wil take his shoes they all think its some hottie but to her it doesnt matter because their was only one ron and rufus and that why she will never have a side kick and if she did choose one it would be a friend and not some person that wanted fame as she thought on their was only one at that person is monique.

Meanwhile shego is working for a news company in a hope to repent the sins that she has done to the one man that she thought would accept her for who she is as she continued working and saw into distance the now broken down lair that is now the buriel sight for her beloved as she looked at the base she could have sweared that she saw a bright light but only a second but with that she found hope in seeing the man that she loved as she continued working but swore that she would check at that place even though the place is probably filled with nuclear waste but she also wanted to see if her stuff were intact.

Meanwhile ron rufus and five bebes (that wanted to learn how to cook) started to cook as they were making eggs toast bacon and rons famous pancakes (when ron and rufus first looked inside of the kitchen it was packed with food that could feed an army for monthes and thank god for that) as the bebes tried to cook eggs but were failing bad as the eggs were either uncooked or burned but after awhile they got use to it with ron helping them and guiding them by grabbing their bodies and showing them how to flip the eggs and scamble them as they did they blushed and sometime pressed their bodies against his in the hope of feeling his manhood as ron noticed this he got nervous but he shook off that feeling as he continued to cook because cooking was his passion and he also noticed that some of the bebes were also enjoying to cook as he was happy that they gained personalities and emotions as rufus was feeling jeolous she pretended that she didnt know how to cook with her new body as ron guided her body she was happy to see rons face happy and calm it was the face that she enjoyed the most as she pressed her body to his and taking in his essence as they continued to cook the other bebes smelled the intoxicating aroma that came from the kitchen as they all talked to eachother instead of using the telepathy because now that they got emotions back they figured that using the telepathy everytime is a waste of energy so now they all talk to each other as they told stories and jokes they listened with eyes filled with emotions and laughed as ron and rufus saw this and thought I wonder is this what a family feels like as they both smiled and continued to cook and after an hour they finally had enough to feed everyone as they were about to serve ron and rufus stood infront of the bebes that helped cook as they both said thank you for helping with the food all of you as they blushed ron and rufus then said its alright to be shy because all of you deserve it as he smiled they did to as he then said alright and I have also decided to give everyone a name starting with and it would help if you told me if you decided on one as he smiled to the bebes also smiled as they said IF THATS THE CASE I WANT TO BE CALLED TOMOE (Tomoe: a five and half foot adult bebe japanese two pigtails in the shpe of hatsune miku hobbies singing admireing ron from a distance and now cooking)I want to be called agatha (Agatha: six foot bebe french origin she has a french braid and wears glasses and loves wearing a maid uniform in her mid thirties hobbies cleaning cooking and washing rons back) I want to be known as sam (Sam: a five foot tall teen american origin eightteen years old hobbies sports video games and now cooking) ummmmm annabelle if you would please (Annabelle also five foot england origin nineteen years old hobbies serving ron faithfully fencing and cooking) as ron smiled alright tomoe agatha annabelle and sam you will be the cooking staff and everytime we have to cook i'll teach all of you in how to cook as they smiled and said yes sir as they saluted and laughed and also if anyone else wants to learn in how to cook im allowing you three to be the chefs and teach the other bebes that want to learn in how to cook as they smiled and said yes sir as the five then walked out the doors and started to hand in the food as everyone ate they couldnt believe their sensors in how good the food was as they ate almost everything in sight untill everyone couldnt eat anymore as they all streched and rubbed their bellies and as they did so they all now had a hunger in their eyes as ron felt everyones gaze even from rufus as he then said alright so what does everyone want to do now as everyone shouted out in LETS MATE NOW as ron then said eeeeep as he sighed and thought of away to escape this but nothing in his mind popped up so he then thought of how everyone worked so hard and now they needed him now as he scratched his head and said alright lets mate as everyone cheered and basically carried himoff including rufus as they all ran towards the bedroom and as they did they all took turns with ron ten at a time with rufus in all of them as each bebe broke their virginities the first was being angel as she was also the first bebe to talk with ron and after receiving his seed she yelled out his name as the day progressed on of non stop sex untill everyone was satisfied and as the bed finally colappsed from all of the sex everyone laid down on the bed that was now on the floor everybebe ron and rufus were now all sleeping on the bed and floor in exhaustion as they all slept all except for ron as he was tired but he wasnt comfortable as he felt breasts all around him and not to mention angel rufus and agatha were basically breathing on his manhood it felt good and all but it kept him awake but after a while he doozed off with a raging boner.


End file.
